


Gone

by scerek



Series: Scerek Week 2015 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Derek Hale is Missing, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scerek/pseuds/scerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't until Stiles brought it up during one of their weekend video game marathons that Scott finally began to realize why Derek being gone was affecting him so much. Stiles was obviously joking, but the thought was still there. It was lingering in his mind and hammering into his brain, making his palms sweat and heart race at the realization: Scott McCall was very much in love with Derek Hale.</p><p>(Pre-Season 4 AU during the two month gap that we didn't see, Scott begins to miss having Derek around.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> OMG IT'S SCEREK WEEK, ONE OF THE BEST WEEKS EVER!
> 
> Honestly though, it's been a long day, but I did want to get this submission in. I kinda rushed through this, so I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> Toady's theme was Missing Monday.

Scott thumbed at his phone for the twelfth time that night, not that he was counting or anything. It illuminated his room, but nothing else has changed since the last time he checked it, which was four minutes ago. Derek hasn't called or text him since Stiles got out of the hospital and he was really beginning worry that something may have happened. It had been a month since they last saw each other physically and Scott even stopped by the loft a few times, but Derek wasn't home all those times.

He wasn't eating or sleeping well. It was beginning to look like a repeat of his days when Stiles was possessed by the Nogitsune and all Scott could think about was if Stiles was going to be okay or not. It was taxing having to worry so much about the people he loved. It was like Beacon Hills had just ceased to stop caring about his emotional state ever since he got bit by Peter Hale. It was draining and whenever he looked in the mirror in the mornings, he would just look completely wrecked.

He unlocked his phone again and began to type out a text to Derek: his fifteenth in the last three days.

**To: Derek (4:37 AM)**  
_Please pick up. I'm worried._

And shit, Scott didn't even realize it was so late. He needed sleep, but he didn't want to miss Derek responding to him, even though he should know by now that it was likely that he wouldn't. Even when Derek hadn't gone MIA, he wasn't exactly a text message person. Usually, if he wanted to talk to someone, he'd just show up at their house unannounced and pin them against the wall. He almost missed those days.

Actually, if he was honest with himself, he _**did**_ miss those days. He missed the displeasured growls, the angry huffs, the looks of annoyance, and the eye rolls that usually came with them. Honestly, he just _**missed**_ Derek. When they first met almost a year and a half ago, he never thought he would ever be in a place in his life where he would actually find himself wanting Derek around him. He used to be so antagonistic and cruel, but a part of Scott always knew that Derek was just guarded and untrusting. After the life he's had, it was understandable.

He began to hang around Stiles again, even in his depressed state. Stiles was still healing from the Nogitsune and he, himself, was also looking pretty gaunt. But nevertheless, they both moved on with their lives. Allison was no longer around and it was just another person missing from Scott's life that he had to deal with personally rather than just bottling it in, but because he had a job to do with looking over the pack, he had to bottle it in and make sure that everyone else was going to be okay. That was his job as the Alpha.

"How you feeling, Scotty boy?" Stiles had asked him when they went out to a some burger joint for a little bro time.

"I'm just worried," he replied. He had told Stiles about his concerns over Derek's sudden disappearance.

Stiles only nodded his head in understanding and continued to stuff his face with curly fries. Thank God. He needed to eat.

"I just wanna know he's okay," Scott said, biting his thumb nail, a habit he used to do as a kid when he was nervous. "I just want him here."

Stiles gave him an unreadable look, but said nothing and resumed eating.

He had decided to insert himself in helping Stiles with Malia, who was still sort of new to the whole "being human" thing. It had took them a good two weeks to make her stop bringing dead squirrels into Stiles' bed. She was pretty blunt and rude and not really big on social cues, but it was a nice distraction from worrying over Derek and grieving about Allison.

Lydia had probably taken Allison's death the worst, since she was her closest friend after all, and had a break down in Scott's arms at the funeral. Kira was trying her best to fill the void, but it wasn't the same. Nothing was the same anymore. Allison was gone, Derek was MIA, Isaac and Argent bailed, and there was an emptiness inside all of them. Stiles had mentioned that Cora had equated losing a pack member to losing a limb, and he honestly felt like truer words have never been spoken. He felt like he was legless, like he was on the ground, helpless and he wasn't able to get up.

So many people that Scott had considered his friends—his pack—had left him, had left all of them. And usually, during these times of distress, he'd turn to Derek. It wasn't until Derek had gone completely from his life that he started to realize how much he relied on him. When Scott was bitten, the only people there for him since the beginning were Stiles and Derek. And while Stiles did his best, he didn't have the experience or knowledge that Derek had.

Derek had always been a mentor to him and even if their relationship didn't start out great, they're relationship had progressed from untrusting to antagonistic to actual trust and finally, to something close to what Scott would call being friends. Derek would probably never admit it himself, but Scott definitely considered them friends.

He would dream about Derek. Derek being uncharacteristically happy, Derek being around the rest of the pack, and Derek actually being nice to Stiles. That last one was probably why Scott always knew they were dreams. But nevertheless, it was good to see his face again, even if it wasn't real. It wasn't enough to just think about him in the day time.

Scott's grief and worry didn't deter him from school and getting those grades he had promised himself he would get at the beginning off the year. Werewolf PMS and supernatural ass-kicking wasn't going to make him fail Econ. He wanted to make his mother proud, but he also wanted to make sure he was proud of himself. And maybe, in the back of his mind, he wanted to make Derek proud. There was something in him that subconsciously wanted to be the best he could be, so Derek could see him and show him how his tutelage had helped him in maintaining stability in his life.

It was getting near to two months without seeing or hearing from Derek and Scott was feeling like his world was falling apart. Sure, everything was going great with Malia and his classes, but his heart ached and it was missing something. It was missing Derek.

It wasn't until Stiles brought it up during one of their weekend video game marathons that Scott finally began to realize why Derek being gone was affecting him so much. Stiles was obviously joking, but the thought was still there. It was lingering in his mind and hammering into his brain, making his palms sweat and heart race at the realization: Scott McCall was very much in love with Derek Hale.

He went home that night, pondering the thought. He picked his phone off the dresser (still no contact from Derek). He scrolled through his photos until he found one of Derek. Derek very rarely took photos—he wasn't exactly a selfie person. And he didn't like to pose for photos either. But under Scott's request for his caller ID, Stiles did manage to snap a quick picture of Derek during the time they were looking for Boyd and Erica. When he had done that, Derek chased him around the loft until he successfully had the meager human in a painful headlock and wouldn't let go until the pack meeting was over.

The photo was slightly blurred, but it was clear enough to see Derek's face. He ran a thumb lightly over the photo and he was beginning to realize how much of a lovesick puppy he was. He began to wonder if he was this bad when he was with Allison. If Stiles' groans of annoyance were anything to go by, then yeah, he really was.

It was late in the night and his mom was working the night shift again. The money problems they were having were unfortunately a factor in the many doubles she was taking. He was alone and could make all the noise he wanted. He slipped his sweats down to his thighs and wrapped his fingers around his dick. It wasn't even a sexual picture, but the V-neck Derek was wearing looked pretty hot on him and his muscles, while fuzzy, could be seen perfectly. He didn't even last a minute before crying out when he came, but again, he was alone so it was all good.

Scott wasn't gay, he liked girls. Allison, Kira, Lydia for that brief moment. But Scott wasn't as freaked out about the fact that he was in love with Derek as much as he thought he would be. It was odd that he had never even thought about Derek in that way, but maybe a person can actually emotionally fall in love with someone before seeing them in a more physical light. It sounded plausible.

When he told Stiles about it the next day, he nodded his head in acceptance and patted him over his shoulder like the great friend he was.

"Can't say I didn't see this coming," Stiles said proudly, "You and Derek were always really gay for each other."

The response almost brought tears to his eyes because it was just so Stiles and it reminded him that through all the changes in their lives, they hadn't changed at all. They were still best friends, still brothers, and they would always be there for each other.

"Especially Derek," Stiles commented. "Guy just had a huge werewolf boner for you, bro."

Scott snorted. "Shut up."

It wasn't until later that day that Scott decided to go by Derek's loft again. Two whole months without Derek since the Nogitsune and it was time that he did some digging. He didn't have a key to the loft, especially after the rave that Danny threw on Halloween. No visitors for Derek Hale anymore. But with ease, he was able to sneak in through a broken pane and finally look around. The loft smelled faintly of gun powder and there were shotgun shells all over the floor.

 _Fuck_ , Scott thought to himself as tears welled up in his eyes. He was an idiot. He was such a fucking idiot. He should've snuck in sooner or pick up the gun smell sooner when he was knocking on the door from outside.

He sank to his knees in the center of the loft and began to sob. He feared that Derek may have already been dead, but the hunters were supposed to live by a code. Then again, if someone like Kate Argent could go against the code so easily, then any hunter could easily break it. He cried loudly, not even caring if he could be heard. Derek was gone and he had been complacent and lax about his disappearance for too long and it was probably too late for him.

He looked downward at one shell and scanned it. Some kind of skull carving. It was definitely something. If only Argent were here, he'd probably have a better idea of what this meant. He had to go to his next best option: Lydia.

He quickly fished out his phone and sent a text to Stiles and Lydia to meet him at the animal clinic as soon as possible before he gathered as many shells as he could and bolted out of the loft.

**Author's Note:**

> [Contact Me](http://hobroseyberry.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
>   
> 


End file.
